


Control

by MisterEAnon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Thematic Thursday. Theme: Drunk</p><p>Bunanon tries to give up her anxieties for the night with a little drinking. It doesn't work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

She stared at the bottle in front of her like it was poison.

It was poison, of course, but the culturally accepted kind.

Tonight was the night. She didn't really drink- At all- So she asked Red for help in picking it out.

It was apparently a very nice wine, made for beginners… Of a larger species. For her, it would get her pretty fucked up in one serving.

Next to the wine was a small velvet pillow, a fancy one that was normally at home in a jewelry counter, for the precious decorations to rest on. There wasn't jewelry on this one. But there was a decoration.

It was a collar. And it had a tag on it that said “Red's Pet”.

They'd been… Intimate… In the past. There was still some part of her that made her feel wrong, somehow, for being a bunny who wasn't comfortable with sex, but she was had honed her ability to ignore it down to an art.

This, however, was going to be different. There were trying something new, to put it lightly. She was (more) anxious (then usual). She had spent some time discovering what she liked with 'online research', at Red's gentle urging, and- Well, here she was. With a collar that had her name on it.

It wasn't exactly a normal collar, either. This was some kind of special bondage collar. It had a pair of hand-cuffs, but they didn't attach to each other like most cuffs did. Instead, they attached to the collar. And when wearing it, she would mostly be able to use her arms.

She just… Wouldn't be able to reach down all the way. Not enough to touch herself. The idea made her shiver.

Even with how hot the idea was, she was still worried. Worried that she wouldn't be a good sub, or that Red wouldn't be able to enjoy playing the 'master', or that she'd somehow screw it up and he'd never want to sleep with her again--

She took a deep breath, opening the wine.

She was done worrying. Just for tonight.

( * * * )

Ten minutes ago, Red had texted her. She'd gotten everything set up for the scene when he came in. Right on time, too, because she was starting to feel drunk.

She was relatively sure this was 'drunk', anyway. Her mind was sluggish, which sort of helped her have less anxious thoughts. Unfortunately, it was also kind of making said anxious thoughts much, much harder to ignore. There was no time to worry about that, though, as Red would be home any minute.

When he actually opened the door, locking it behind him, he found a naked bunny wearing her collar sprawled out across the couch in her best approximation of a 'sexy' pose.

All according to plan.

He stalked forward, playfully hooking a claw under her collar and pulling it against her neck, making it feel far tighter for just a moment. “Hey, Bun,” he murmured, his voice a little husky.

She tilted her head. He nodded, almost imperceptibly, and she let out a quiet breath. This particular bondage collar couldn't be taken off without the key, which Red had. She was really, really relieved he'd remembered to bring it.

“Hey, Red,” she started, only mumbling a little-- only to feel his finger pressed against her lips, making her gaze up at him curiously.

“Ah ah. Pets don't talk… Not unless their master lets them,” he gently chastised. “Now, c'mere.”

He pulled her into a tight hug, and for a moment she forgot herself, eagerly returning it as she pressed herself into his fur. She could just about forget herself when she surrounded her senses in him.

At least, for a few seconds. But he soon tugged her up, rubbing his cheeks against her.

“What-” she started to ask, only to see him staring at her expectantly. She flushed, and went silent. Like a good pet.

He decided to answer her anyway. “I'm claiming this Bun as mine. My good little pet,” he murmured.

She squirmed gently in his grasp. As he started to rub his cheeks against her, brushing against her nose again and again, his scent started to build up right in her face, until it was all she could smell, filling her every breath.

HIS scent. HER Red. She flushed, feeling herself growing aroused before he even had a chance to take his clothes off.

She murmured dreamily into his chest fluff. She could do this.

( * * * )

Oh god, she couldn't do this.

She thought she could do this, she thought getting drunk and giving up her anxiety would make everything okay, but--

It wasn't working.

She jerked away from him, already starting to shake. “Red… Red, I'm done. Please, I'm done.”

Her fox perked his ears up. “P- Bun? Okay, just wait and-”

She curled up. “No, no waiting. I'm done, I want--”

Suddenly, her collar felt far too tight. Like it was crushing her.

“I want it OFF get it OFF OF ME PLEASE-”

She reached up, tugging at her collar. It didn't work. She pulled and yanked and tugged and sobbed as every attempt jolted at her thin bunny neck. She was trapped and--

Red pounced.

She had no time to respond as the fox launched through the air, pinning her to the ground. She squeaked, struggling underneath him until his arms wrapped around her, pulling him tight against his chest.

“You're hurting yourself,” he murmured quietly in one of her ears. “Just… Calm down, and let me get the key.”

She felt--

She felt a lot of things. But most of all, she felt like a failure.

“I'm never having sex again,” she swore into his chest, trying to smother herself in his fur.

He just gently stroked down the back of her head, smoothing her ears down. “Ssh.”

( * * * )

She couldn't sleep.

Red could. In fact, he was, curled up around her protectively.

He was-- God, why did love have to be so complicated. All she wanted to do was to make him happy. To make herself happy.

She thought getting drunk would help her give up her anxiety. That trying something a little kinkier would appeal to her fetishes, to help her lust overcome her worry.

She pressed her face into his chest, and prayed things would somehow be better in the morning.

( * * * )

Red yawned as he woke up, stretching out and pulling his arms bac-

He couldn't.

He blearily opened his eyes, twisting his head around. The cuffs from Bunanon's collar were around his own wrists, now, and the collar itself was further up the bedpost, keeping his arms bound up over his head.

“You're awake.”

He looked back at her. “Whoa. Hey, Bun. I, uh… I thought you wanted to be the bottom?”

She sighed, rubbing his bare chest with both paws. “I thought I wanted it, too. I thought a lot of things, before that… Mess. But now?”

She leaned down, kissing his nose. “I realized giving up control wasn't the answer to my anxiety. I can't just give up and hope you'll take care of everything- That's not me.”

She scooted down, blushing deeply as she rubbed at his sheath with a paw. “I realized I may not be comfortable with giving up control like that. But I'm a lot more okay with taking control.”

Despite being effectively chained to the bed, Red gave a sigh of relief. His Bun was okay. “So, what now?”

Bunanon took a deep breath. “Now… I'm going to be the one in charge. I'm going to move at my own pace, and not care about if I'm keeping up with you. If you're a good boy, you might even get to cum.”

It didn't matter. She was going to get him off, because she promised him a good time, and she was going to deliver it, gosh darn it. Just in a way she was okay with.

 

She took it slow. Very slow. But, in the end, she got there.

He was a good boy anyway. And he earned his reward several times.

And that's the story of how Bunanon and Red had sex with COLLAR OFF.


End file.
